1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scrolling system for scrolling a printed roll of media comprising a mechanical scrolling apparatus and a user interface device. The mechanical scrolling apparatus comprises a first winder for placing the printed roll and from which first winder the printed roll is unwindable, and a second winder for winding up the printed roll unwound from the first winder. At least one winder of the first and second winders is drivable by a motor. An unwound area at which is a piece of the printed roll that is unwound from the first winder and not yet wound up on the second winder.
2. Description of Background Art
Nowadays, printing systems are available for printing images on a roll of media. When the roll of media is printed completely with images, it is difficult to find a specific image printed on the roll. Mechanical solutions are provided such that a user interaction is limited to a start and a stop of the unwinding of the roll.